1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to scooter apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved scooter apparatus wherein the same utilizes a crank driven fly wheel to effect rotation of a rear driven wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manually propelled scooter apparatus is available in the prior art to permit individuals to effect mobility utilizing leg power and the like for actuation of the scooter structure. Such a structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,723 to Bretholz wherein a scooter includes a lever plate, wherein the lever plate is pivoted at its forward end and a rear end of the lever plate includes a rack operative relative to a toothed wheel to effect rotation of a rear driven wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,566 to Titcomb sets forth an operator controlled vehicle utilizing pedals rotated about the frame to effect rotation of a rear wheel by flexible driven cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,249 to Gray, et al. sets forth a pedal operated vehicle utilizing a cam and cam follower driver assembly to effect actuation of the rear wheel of the scooter.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved scooter apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a manually propelled scooter construction capable of enhanced usage and ease of construction in its assembly and operation.